User talk:RazorWolfz
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Michael Keane page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 21:47, April 22, 2013 (UTC) The McReary siblings in the Sims Hey Razor. Your Sims personifications of the McReary's are very good (the best is that of Francis). Only Packie looks a bit softened up, though haha. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:57, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Userbox Hey Christian, I made a userbox for Norway, you can add it to your user page. Template:Userbox:Norway Kingrhem [[User talk:Kingrhem|'Talk']] or 13:33, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Images Hey Razor, I noticed that you added a bunch of high quality images to character articles. I was wondering if you could get some similar images of the protagonists for their infoboxes. Tom Talk 19:26, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :Great! I thought I recognised your avatar. It's Dale! Tom Talk 19:34, October 10, 2013 (UTC) ::That's great, cheers mate. Tom Talk 20:56, October 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- 'sup Razor. Can you can another pic for Dave Norton? The current one doesn't really fit the infobox in terms of angle and space (the pic focuses more on the right side than Dave himself). -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:48, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :I've uploaded an image of Franklin a long time ago, taken from a scene of the 2nd trailer (the scene itself is featured in Franklin and Lamar). Maybe you can get a good shot of him there. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:56, October 10, 2013 (UTC) GTA3 Era characters I see you've changed Claude's image. Good work. But just a notice, Vic, Tommy and CJ do not need new infobox images, just if you wanted to change them. We do need another image for Toni Cipriani if you're interested (GTALCS-era). -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:28, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :Good! Also, can you get an image of Lamar without his hat and his regular clothes (the ones he wears in Franklin and Lamar). Sorry, I hope I'm not asking too much :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:34, October 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, they're awesome! Thanks! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:05, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, thanks! Actually, I do need several images for now: Stretch meeting up with Franklin and Lamar, Stretch pushing/insulting Franklin (whether you prefer), Stretch's image on the phone\Lifeinvader accountStretch being confronted by Michael (no HUD if possible). -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:29, October 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks! Post 'em on my talk page in the form of gallery when you can. Again, many thanks! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:39, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks for the images! Also, I don't want to be an ungrateful asshole or something but when you take images, can you use the protagonists' basic appearance (no haircuts, beards, clothes, etk.)? Thanks again! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:42, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Wade Hey man, can you get a close up image of Wade Hebert? Thanks in advance! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:21, October 26, 2013 (UTC) i found u found u 23:29, August 24, 2014 (UTC)